


he’s the tear in my heart

by hexed_vexed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: An Easter Gift, Dares and Bets, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Gavin is stupid, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pining, Short Drabble, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Gavin Reed was never one to turn down a dare.





	he’s the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i am really not excited for today, especially because it’s easter, plus i got 4 hours of sleep, and it’s my _favorite_ week of the month :) but i figured i should post something because these boys mean the world to me.

“Twenty bucks says you can’t fry Nines’ circuits in two minutes,” Hank challenges one morning, looking thoughtfully from his desk at the android entering the break room.

Gavin had pulled his desk chair over to Anderson’s, as they usually do on slow mornings, to grumble about anything and drink an inordinate amount of coffee. The detective narrowed his eyes at the statement and eyed Hank suspiciously.

”And why would I accept a dare as shit as that?” He questioned, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Hank’s eyes darted from his monitor to the break room and back to Gavin. He rumbled in thought quietly before responding.

”Well, I dunno, maybe if I raise you to fifty?” _That_ had obviously gotten Gavin’s attention, as the man was now on the edge of his seat. 

“How much time do I got again?” He asked, pulling himself to his feet as he spotted Nines leaving the break room, a cup of coffee in tow.

Hank fumbled with his phone, opening a stopwatch application. “Two minutes, starting - now.”

Gavin took no time to ask any more questions, for he had already started towards his partner, who was sitting unsuspectingly at his desk. Hank chuckled under his breath at the scene, but Connor quickly interrupted him. 

“Lieutenant, are you sure this _dare_ is truly an effective way to assure that Detective Reed confronts his feelings towards RK900?” Connor had an eyebrow raised in disapproval.

”I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire damn career, now _sit_ _down,_ ” Hank pushed the android into Gavin’s stray desk chair. 

“Hey sugar,” Gavin said, standing in front of his desk, his hands settling in front of his monitor. He waited for the android’s response, a smirk plastered on his face. It’d be easy money. 

Without faltering or recognizing Gavin was _even_ _there_ , Nines replied, “Hello darling, how are you?” 

Gavin felt a wave of shock ripple through his body, causing goosebumps to litter his skin. The remnants of a smirk had now formed on Nines’ face as he kept his focus glued to his monitor. 

Thundering laughter could be heard from across the bullpen. When Gavin peered over his shoulder, he scowled seeing Hank trying to stifle his laughter with his sleeve. Connor was standing beside him, looking equally amused, his LED spinning a pale blue. 

Gavin collected himself and turned his gaze back to the android, forcing a charming smile. He began to strut as deliberately as he could, gaining a questioning glare from Nines. 

“Listen,” the detective said, leaning his weight into his hip that rested against Nines’ desk, “I was wondering if-“

The android raised his finger to Gavin’s face to signal him to stop. A soft chuckle escaped Nines as he stood up to meet the human, the height difference very much noticeable by both of them. 

“Darling,” Nines said calmly, reaching his hand to stroke Gavin’s cheek, a gesture not unwelcome but surprising, “I’m well aware of your bet with Hank.”

Before the detective could retort, Nines had brought his mouth close to Gavin’s ear and continued, registering how the human’s heart rate rapidly increased, “And if you wanted to have dinner with me, you should have just asked.”

Gavin felt his neck and face burn, an embarrassed red tint crawling up to the tips of his ears. Another roar of laughter sounded from Hank’s desk. 

The android left a quick kiss on the tip of Gavin’s ear, a small enough gesture that it would only be noticed by Gavin, and lowered himself back into his desk chair. Nines focused back onto his monitor.  

The detective stood awkwardly against Nines’ desk, and mumbled something inaudible, but the android could most definitely hear it. 

”Could you speak up, Detective?” He said, a teasing tone layered under his usual calm demeanor. 

Gavin huffed, crossing his arms defensively. “Is 7 okay?” He mumbled again, only raising his volume a fraction. 

The android’s eyes seemed to light up with satisfaction. “Yes, 7 would be great.” The earnest smile Nines sent Gavin’s way made his skin to melt as if he were made of wax. 

A few hours later, during Gavin’s lunch in the break room, he sat in his usual spot with Tina. They had been chatting away about old jokes from when they were kids when Nines walked in. Tina paused the conversation, a smile creeping up her face as she elbowed Gavin.

He turned his gaze towards Nines, who was standing next to Hank. The lieutenant had his wallet open and fished out fifty dollars, handing it to Nines with a groan.

”Fair is fair, Hank,” Nines said simply. Gavin could just barely hear Tina’s quiet laughter next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s all folks. see ya next time.  
> have a good day kiddos regardless of how you’re spending it


End file.
